Sebastian's Day Off
by CSMichaelis
Summary: "You should join me cousin, just for the day. It's been so long." Naveen encouraged. "How often does such an opportunity come your way?" Sebastian is offered a day to spend time with his favorite cousin and leave the Michaelis children with their mother,
1. Chapter 1

"You should come along, Cousin, it's only for a day, Cousin Ciel and my Alois can look after the demonlings, they're quite capable." Naveen followed Sebastian through the hallway and into the drawing room where their mates sat watching over the eight young demons.

"I'm afraid it's out of the question,though I'm confident in Ciel's abilities to care for our children, it's not exactly fair is it, expecting our mates to sit about while we pretend to have no responsibilities. When we decided to be mates, we also decided to-"

"Haven't you given Cousin Ciel days to himself, just as I offer my Alois, they often take Lady Elizabeth and go off together." Naveen reasoned.

"And so they should be given that time away. It's different for you and I." Sebastian explained

"How so?" Naveen crossed his arms.

"Ciel has done things for the little ones that I myself could never attempt in the wildest section of my imagination. "

"Such as?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Giving birth is no easy feat. Not only would it be physically impossible for me to do so, having witnessed him give life to our children, each one mind you was over ten hours of labor, he keeps me in line, feeds nearly everyone and still manages to accompany me to mother and father's social events. So if he needs his time away now and then,I offer it to him."

"Alois has given me two beautiful children, keeps miss Hannah from completely destroying me daily, looks after Lenora and Cayden, and do you know, he still agreed to this. There is no excuse."

"If Ciel-"

"What are the pair of you on about over there?" Ciel called from the love seat.

"We're only talking." Sebastian replied.

"Cousin Ciel," Naveen walked swiftly to his cousin. "Alois has offered me a little outing that I would very much like to take your mate on. It's only a day trip and you have my word that you'll have him back. May I take him?"

"If he wants to go, that's fine." Sebastian was stunned. Though the demon Prince was interested in going, he hadn't thought Ciel would approve.

"Are you sure, Ciel?" He asked.

"Yes, everyone needs time away at some point. You give me days off, why shouldn't you have the same opportunity?"

"I do that because I love you and I don't want you to feel-"

"Well, maybe I'm letting you go because I love you too, you rarely leave home and when you do it's because your father called you. You like doing things with Naveen, you should go. Alois can bring Lenora and Cayden over again and maybe, depending on Angelina, we can go out."

"It sounds like the perfect solution to me, thank you Cousin Ciel. I'll bring my Alois and our little ones with me in the morning then, shall I?'

" That's fine." The former earl replied.

"You would do this for me?" Sebastian was thankful to his mate. He had always been close to Naveen, watching the younger demon grow, often helping to care for him when he was small.

"Yes, how often do you really get to spend time with him without one or more of our children interrupting?"

"Not often at all. Thank you." Sebastian kissed Ciel gently.

" icky!" Vincent and Rowan cried in unison.

"One day your opinion will change." Sebastian said with an amused grin.

"It is not icky, brothers. Daddy is loving mommy, it is a happy thing." Rachel shook her head turning to her sisters and Lenora.

"Brothers do not understand happy things." She told them, picking up a block and beginning to build a tower.

The parents smiled. Sebastian sighed, he adored his family and would miss them. Even a day away from his mate would be difficult. He would take the gift given to him and make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you absolutely sure, I could stay and-"

"We're fine." Ciel interrupted. "You won't even be gone an entire day. I can handle things here." I'm not completely helpless, you know." Sebastian sighed.

"I know, forgive me. I find it difficult to be so far from you, especially when you have so much to worry about. Angelina seems to need the majority of your attention. If you happen to get a few moments to yourself and she-"

"Sebastian, they are going to be here any moment, pull yourself together, take the day off and stop this nonsense." Ciel demanded. Sebastian smirked.

"Welcome back young master, it's been quite some time. It's always nice to see you." He teased.

"Don't you start.. " Ciel hissed. "Damn demon." Ciel soon found himself being pulled close to the shadow figure. the former earl rolled his eyes, playfully pushing himself away. "I suppose you'll want to eat before you leave." He continued casually.

"Only if you feel like it, dearest." The older demon chuckled mischievously. "I could..get it myself if you prefer." He purred softly in him mate's ear.

"After what happened last time, are you mad. You'll frighten the children."

"They-"

"Could walk in at any given moment, if you scare my children, you'll not only find yourself spending the day with your cousin, but the night as well." Ciel turned from his mate, filling the feeding goblet and handing it to Sebastian. "Now behave yourself. "

"whatever do you mean, my dearest mate, I always behave."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Certainly. my disobedient little dog." Ciel scoffed.

"bloody cradle robber."

"come now, be a good boy and-"

" Do you always have to be so-"

"We're playing that game, my love?" Sebastian set the goblet on the end table, leaning forward and kissing Ciel, who draped his arms around the older demon's neck as the affection continued. A moment later the pair were startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Pardon me," Cynna called. "Your guests have arrived. Shall I stall them or-"

"We weren't- take them to the sitting room, we will follow you shortly." Sebastian replied. Cynna gave a low bow and disappeared leaving the pair alone. Ciel couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"The look on your face, it was fairly close to the expression I get from the children when they're caught doing something they know they're not allowed to do. I've never seen such a guilty look on you."The former earl leaned into Sebastian, feeling the clawed hands embracing him tightly.

"go on, darling, have a laugh, such a mean little dog. We shall have to fix that later." Sebastian quickly emptied his feeding glass, lifting Ciel into his arms and making his way to their destination. Once the door was open, they were greeted by their children, who sat on the floor with their cousin Lenora. the tiny demonling seemed to be enjoying the attention as each of the Michaelis children took turns giving her a hug. Lenora clapped her hands excitedly and giggled.

Hearing their parents enter the room, Rachel turned to them, her tiny fangs exposed in a wide grin.

"Mommy, Daddy, today is so happy!" She cried. "Cousin Alois says we can play with his babies all day, I love baby Lenora and Baby Cayden."

"I know you do." Ciel said as Sebastian lowered him to his feet. "They do too. "

"Are you ready, cousin?" Naveen asked standing from his chair. Sebastian sighed.

"I'll need only a moment or two more. I have not yet offered Ciel a chance to eat."

"it doesn't take long to get that ready, you can just give me the feeding glass, I can handle it from there, I always do." Ciel replied.

"Yes, I know. I would hate to leave you-"

"Stop stalling, We'll be fine."Ciel said sternly. Sebastian filled the feeding glass, handing it to Ciel.

"Are you sure this is all right, if you're hungry while-"

"This will be fine. Go on, don't keep Naveen waiting. Have a good time, this is your one chance to get out of the castle without anything to worry about and here you are, fussing and wasting time."

"I'm not fussing." Sebastian retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Ciel shook his head.

"Sometimes I swear I have seven children." Alois chuckled softly at the comment, earning a glare from Sebastian.

Naveen leaned forward, kissing his mate lovingly and bidding his children goodbye. He turned to Ciel who gave a short nod.

"Come on, Cousin, at this rate, half the day will pass." Naveen grabbed the older demon's wrist, dragging him toward the door.

"Just what do you think you're-"

"Say goodbye to your father, children. He's going out for the day." Ciel said.

"Bye, we love you, have a happy time!" The eldest Micahelis children waved to their father.

"But-"

"I'll see you when you get home, I love you, stop worrying." Ciel assured him. Sebastian sighed heavily.

"If you need anything-"

"I have the staff, Alois is here and your family is downstairs. It'll be great. I know you do a lot for us, but I'm not completely helpless." the former earl called after them.

Upon reaching the door, Sebastian turned.

"Come on, you need to relax, between our mates, everything is under control."

I don't doubt that. It's only that..the last time I left him, my Ciel-"

"That was very different. All is well. Our precious ones are safe, and you will enjoy yourself, I promise. They made plans for the day as well. Your father is only downstairs, surely you don't believe he would ever allow harm to come to his family." Sebastian scoffed.

"Of course not, however, my Ciel would have no need to call on him, have you forgotten my mate's abilities?"

"How could I, you bring it up at every opportunity. With the knowledge that he possesses such strength, I would think that it would be a comfort to you."

"It is in a way, however, I've gotten used to all this and-"

"It will not hurt you to have a day to yourself. Cousin Ciel even said as much. I promise you that very shortly, you will see what a wonderful time you can have, if you allow it."

"That's the difficult part, allowing it." Sebastian admitted, continuing on his journey, his thoughts still with his family.


End file.
